Confused
by Weird Author 111
Summary: A TaiKari (Tai x Kari, Digimon Adventure & 02) incest.


**Confused**

_Weird Author 111: Hello guys! WA111 here to bring you a very weird but nice story. It's a TaiKari (Tai x Kari, Digimon Adventure & 02)! I know that I've a twisted soul for even thinking like this, but I couldn't resist. So here's the fic!_

_Kari's POV_

I don't know how it all started but it was pretty weird. I am usually a sweet girl, who never disobeys. I have loving parents and a very over – protective brother, Tai Kamiya. But this changed many aspects of my life.

So it all began that fateful day, 3 years ago, the day I realised that I had romantic feelings for my brother.

/FLASHBACK/

It was 12:54 AM (0054 hours). Kari was sleeping in her room. The atmosphere was full of darkness and calm. But Kari wasn't calm. She was experiencing a nightmare.

Her face was sweaty and her expression was one of horror. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she got in a sitting position.

Kari looked around for a second then started crying, not loudly, but loud enough for her brother to hear her.

Tai's eyes also shot open as he heard the soft crying of his sister. He quickly removed his sheets and jumped down from the upper bunk softly. He then carefully walked to his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here, Kari," said Tai gently as he comforted his crying sister. It killed him to see his sister in such a state. "Don't worry."

Kari dug her head in Tai's chest as he ran his free hand through her brown hair. Her tears seemed to be getting under control. She gave a sigh of relief, because she knew her brother was there to look after her and protect her. Slowly, she fell to sleep, while in Tai's strong arms.

'She's asleep alright,' thought Tai as he checked his little sister. Kari was 9 years old while Tai was 12, almost 13.

Tai then gently placed his sister in her bed and covered her properly, with the sheets. He then climbed into his own bed.

But before Tai's leaving, Kari's eyes had opened and she had seen her brother leave. She felt like a part of her was leaving. She suddenly felt insecure and scared. It was then she realised that she had feelings for her brother, feelings she couldn't understand at that time.

/END FLASHBACK/

_Continuation of Kari's POV_

I had kept those feeling bottled up for many long years. I mean, come on! Which sister would fall in love with her elder brother?! But I had fallen in love with my elder brother. I would always get jealous when Sora or Mimi or any other girls would come near him. But I knew he would never feel the same way about me. I knew that I couldn't keep these feeling bottled up forever but I had to confess, because it was eating me inside. But I was afraid of rejection, afraid to him walking out from my life, afraid of him hating me.

All this while, I was sitting on my desk, thinking. Then I took out my 'Secret Diary' and began writing about my growing feelings, of love, for Tai Kamiya, my elder brother.

God, I must be an abomination!

_Normal POV_

1 week later the Original and 02 DigiDestined were in the park, discussing random stuff. The Original DigiDestined were telling their younger counterparts about their various adventures in the Digital World and some embarrassing moments.

Then came Tai's turn to tell a story about his adventures. But as he told his tale, he couldn't help but notice that Kari, his little sister, was staring at him in a strange way, which made him uncomfortable, but he managed to maintain his composure.

_Kari's POV_

I don't know what, but I suddenly felt attracted to Tai. As he told his story, I couldn't help but notice his facial expressions as he told his tale.

I couldn't hear what he was saying because I was too busy looking into his chocolate – brown eyes. He would sometimes glance at me and it would cause an involuntary blush to spread on my face, which would cause me to turn away and hide my face.

Why was I ashamed to show him my face…he's my brother, isn't he? I was scared. I felt like a little girl, who loved one particular boy, but this boy was my brother Tai.

I was blushing every time he glanced at me. This was getting pretty weird now.

After the story – telling was over, we started playing tag and Tai was it. He decided to get me first.

I ran playfully, trying not to get caught, but my brother was faster and more athletic than me, so he caught me with ease. Then he tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. It continued for some moments…before our eyes locked. His chocolate – brown orbs were staring into my chestnut – brown ones.

_Tai's POV_

I began chasing Kari around the park. Soon, I caught her and tackled her to the ground after which I started tickling her. She laughed hard and then something happened…our eyes locked. I couldn't stare away from those big chestnut – brown eyes. They captivated me. I felt happy, ashamed and guilty.

Happy because I had found my love.

Ashamed and Guilty because she was by little sister, Kari. I hated myself at that moment.

Suddenly, I noticed that she was wrapping her hands around my back. I also slipped my hands around her back. I then started to lean closer to her, a totally involuntary movement. My grip around her became tighter as I drew her closer to me.

Then I…our…lips brushed against each other. That action alone made me hate myself! I was her elder brother, not some pervert! But I couldn't stop.

I wanted to stay in this state for eternity, but then I heard footsteps approaching. I immediately, though reluctantly, got off her.

_Normal POV_

The others were searching for the Kamiya siblings, because they were wondering why Tai was taking so long to catch Kari. They arrived at the scene to find Tai and Kari getting up and dusting of some dirt from their clothes.

The gang DID notice something was weird between Kari and Tai but they simply shrugged it off. Although, during the next few hours, Kari and Tai didn't look at each other.

Soon darkness started surrounding the landscape and the gang decided to part ways and head to their respective homes.

Tai and Kari also headed home, but they didn't make eye contact or talk. They thought that the other would forget and they would be off the hook…they were so wrong.

The siblings thought that it was their fault for starting this weirdness in the park. So the most effective solution was to pray that the other would forget the incident.

Upon their arrival, the brother and sister went to their respective rooms, without a word.

_Tai's POV_

We hadn't talked much on our way home. I mean, who would want to talk about such an incident?! Anyways, upon our arrival, I went straight to my room. I needed some time to regain my composure and think about the incident.

'How could I?!' I thought as tears threatened to fall down my face. I was probably the most horrible brother in the world.

'Why did I 'kiss' her?!' I screamed in my head as anger got the best of me and I started punching the concrete wall furiously. My knuckles stung and bled, but I had too much emotional pain to even care about physical pain.

'I hope she forget,' was all I could hope for. I kept on blaming myself for that incident, blaming myself for liking…no…loving a person who could never, ever return those feelings.

_Kari's POV_

'Why, why, why, why, why?!' was all I could think of. 'Why would I kiss my brother?!'

But I knew the answer to that questions. I loved him in a way no sister would love her brother, romantically.

I truly did love him. But I knew that he would never return those feelings for me. I was his sister, for God's sake!

'I just wish he forgets,' I hoped as I fell asleep.

_2 weeks later; Kari's POV_

It looks like my wish has come true! Tai had not talked about what happened in the park. He must've forgotten the incident and I think things between us are going back to normal.

One beautiful Saturday morning, I went to my desk and took out my 'Secret Diary'. I opened it and flipped to the last entry where I had written about my feelings for Tai and the incident in the park.

My entry for that day was:

_Today, I am going to visit T.K. in order to get Tai out of my head. Damn it, even thinking about him makes my face turn red! Okay, today's it has been 2 full weeks since that weird moment. I think he has forgotten it and I should forget it too. _

_But I can't hide these feelings forever. Someday, I will have to tell Tai. This is eating me from the inside! Damn you world, you took away my happiness! I feel like I'm gonna die soon._

_I can't even begin to describe how jealous I get when I see him with Sora or Mimi or any other girl. Why did I have to fall in love with him?! Why did he have to be my brother?! Damn it!_

Then I went on to ramble about my unjustified jealousy for Sora and Mimi. After I had finished my entry, I hid my diary and went out of the room, to take a shower.

I didn't encounter Tai during my small trek to our bathroom.

After taking the shower, saw Tai sitting on the couch, watching television. He seemed very peaceful and calm - as he watched - a quality I rarely see in him.

I then looked towards the kitchen, to see what I would be having for breakfast. But the counter just had a note stuck to it. The note read:

_Kids,_

_Your father and I are going out of town for some very urgent work. We hope to be back in a few days. We've left some money for you all, but don't spend too much. Also, don't forget to do your homework and be good. _

_-Your Mother._

_P.S.: Tai, take care of your sister._

I knew that Tai had already taken care of the money. I then looked back at Tai, to see that he had gotten up and taken the keys to our house. Tai was pretty responsible. After all, he was 16 while I was just 13. Another thing that prevented us was AGE.

Anyways, I couldn't figure out why he had taken the house keys until he spoke.

"Hey Kari, you coming for breakfast?" he asked as he got out of our main door.

I nodded and followed him quietly.

We walked in calm and silence, with little or no conversation. But after sometime, we were talking and laughing normally.

Then we came to a halt outside a fancy breakfast place.

"We're eating here?" I asked.

He chuckled and replied, "Yeah, it's not every day that I get to spoil you."

We then went in and placed our order.

_Normal POV_

They siblings spent the next day together. They laughed and talked about all the little things, which were going on in their lives.

Soon darkness fell over the landscape. Tai and Kari decided to go home as the darkness had fallen pretty quickly.

However, it was still early to call it a night. So, the brother and sister decided to rent a movie.

In conclusion, Tai went out to get the movie while Kari stayed at home

Soon the siblings were on the couch, watching the movie and eating pizza.

_Kari's POV_

So we were on the couch, watching movies, a perfect picture for a brother and sister, who are alone in the house without their parents.

After we got through the 1st movie, and were halfway watching the 2nd one, I found myself tired and leaning on him. My head was on his shoulder. After a while I dozed off, but not for long, because after 2 minutes, I found myself awake. Tai too had fallen asleep and had his hand on my head.

I looked at his peaceful face as he slept. I don't know why, but after some staring, I gave him a kiss on his cheek. This action of mine caused a smile to form on his sleeping face. I looked at it and then fell asleep myself.

_Tai's POV_

My eyes shot open as I felt something on my cheek, but I only found my sleeping sister, nothing else. I looked around, confused, but nothing seemed to be wrong. Maybe I was imagining things.

Anyhow, I decided that Kari needed to be taken to her bed. So, I lifted her in my strong arms and carried her to her room, which had its door open, fortunately. I then tucked her in.

For some unknown reason, I studied her.

Damn, she looked cute! Maybe that was the main reason why I'd fallen for her. I looked at her for a while, all the time admiring her. I loved her, but I knew she wouldn't love me back, for 2 reasons: 1) I was her brother. 2) I was 3 years older than her.

Anyways, I decided to leave but I bumped into her desk and heard something fall. I looked down and found a diary, which I flipped open immediately.

I couldn't believe it! She too loved me! I mean, what were the chances of that happening?! I read some more pages and found out that she loved me since that day in the park.

_Kari's POV_

I heard a soft thud and my eyes opened, only to see that I was in bed. I turned a little to see that Tai was kneeling, picking up something. That something turned out to be MY SECRET DIARY! I saw him reading it. I now knew that I'd been caught.

I got up from my bed and headed his way, thinking of excuses, but I knew that excuses won't work this time.

"Did you read it?" I asked as I looked at the floor, my head hung in shame. He turned to face me; I could tell by the silence that he HAD read it.

"Do you really…" he began but could find the correct words.

"Yeah, and it's okay if you hate me or think I'm disgusting, for loving my own brother," I answered. I felt tears in my eyes. I was going to continue but his hands pushed my face upwards, so that I faced him. His chocolate – brown eyes looked into my teary brown eyes.

Then he said something I never expected to hear, "I feel the same way about you."

Then he leaned in and our lips met in a soft, gentle, but passionate, kiss.

He then placed me on my bed and turned to leave, but before leaving he said, "I love you." Then he switched off the lights and went to his room. I felt alive and happy and I knew that I would be sleeping peacefully that night.

_Tai's POV_

It felt great to get it off my chest! I never thought that she would've felt the same way about me!

Anyways, I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes. I missed her already.

**~The End~**

_Weird Author 111: Please review!_


End file.
